Midnight Rendevous
by Konagiri
Summary: Elsword and Rena meet up in the middle of the night...


Elsword ran through the night breathing heavily after sneaking out of his  
house at 2:21 a.m. He had been sneaking out like this regularly to see a certain someone he secretly loved more than anyone. The night air sent chills down his back freezing his core. He thought about what was in store for him and a smile of pure bliss spread across his face as he quickened his steps.

He stumbled over and fell as he saw who he had been searching for the whole time. That white dress blowing with the breeze, that wondrous beauty that he had searched all night for. His secret lover, Rena. He laid on the ground motionlessly gazing at her loveliness. She looked over surprised that he had fallen and ran to him, "Elsword ! Are you OK!?"

"A-ah.. Y-yes I'm fine," Elsword got up on his knee brushing the dirt and dust off of him as she helped him up. He became speechless again as he looked at her face. His cheeks flamed up as he looked into her blue eyes that illuminated under the full moon.

Rena face reddened as well as she gazed into his, "W-what is it? I-is there something on my face?" She started to wipe her face like she was the one who had fallen. Elsword shook his head giggling softly at her actions. They were both extremely shy around one another, so he felt like he had to be the one to be the one to be the "joker."

"No love nothing's on your face. I was just looking in your beautiful  
eyes," he smiled more placing a kiss upon her lips. Her cheeks turned a deep crimson as she kissed back wrapping her arms around his neck. She let out a soft "merp" as she did every time she got embarrassed.

Elsword wrapped his hands around her waist rocking her slowly. She laid her head against his chest after nipping at his neck, purring softly. He pet her head softly thinking that they should go up into her little tree house before they catch colds.

He picked her up gently and she let out another merp as he walked to her tree house. "W-what are you doing!?" She yelled clinging onto him with all her strength. He knew she hated being picked up like this but he only did it as he constantly treated her like the queen she was.

"Taking you to the tree house my lady. It is indeed cold out tonight,"  
Elsword laughed not caring if he phrased it wrong as it seemed he flew up into the tree house without putting her down. He felt like when he was with her he could fly to the moon and back with no oxygen tank just so she could see a star close up.

Rena let out a small sigh as she was set down on the couch she had in her tree house. She felt like her life had flashed before her eyes when he jumped up in the tree house. "W-what the hell Elsword ! I could have died!" she blushed a scarlet color angry at the fact he didn't warn her.

"Hahaha, warine warine," Elsword laughed it off scratching his head. He poked her nose playfully watching as she scrunched her face like usual. He loved messing with her face and making her blush even though he knew he wasn't supposed to. He frowned thinking of "someone" else and sighed lightly.

Rena noticed him sigh and her face became cloudy as well knowing why he became so depressed. He became like this every time he thought about "her". "Elsword... You can go back ya know? You know we don't have to continue with th-"

Elsword sealed her lips with his own not letting her finish her sentence. He knew she felt the worst about this situation considering they were all so close and didn't want her to feel like they had made a mistake. He lapped at her tongue kissing her passionately as he laid her down on her couch.

Rena kissed back crying a little thinking she was tearing them all apart. Elsword wiped her tear away and smiled down at her, "It's ok, I'm sorry I ruined our mood."

She shook her head frantically, "N-no it's not you..." she clinged onto his shirt burying her face into his chest blushing and sobbing. He rubbed his hands through her hair comforting her. He bit his lip knowing he was also a cause of her sadness and held back his own urge to weep.

Elsword smiled softly before kissing her again softly, hugging her body tightly. Rena reciprocated the kiss kneading his chest gently. He moaned into her mouth lifting her dress showing her thighs.

Rena broke the kiss pushing him down smiling taking dominace as she nipped at his collarbone. Elsword moaned feeling more sensitive than he usually was tonight. She licked his neck rubbing his crotch through his pants. He slowly felt his self getting erect and his cheeks flamed.

Elsword looked away biting his lip letting out soft grunts at her touch. Rena smiled lifting his shirt making small nites at his chest. She licked around his nipples unzipping his pants releasing his erection.

"R-Rena..." Elsword moaned her nickname as she gripped him tightly. She planted small kisses down his body licking around his navel before kissing the head of his pole.

Rena licked inside the forsking before tracing her tongue down the underside of his member. Elsword squirmed biting his finger holding back his sensation to release. She licked back up taking all of his length into her mouth coiling her tongue around the shaft.

Elsword gasped for breath, his eyes widening in shock at how warm her mouth was tonight. Rena sucked on his length hard wrapping her tounge around hitting all the sensitive spots she knew. Elsword gripped the couch holding back on releasing his seat and sat up.

Rena contunued to bob her head up and down deepthroating his length. Elsword decided to tease her some as he rubbed her warmth through her underwear. She wiggled her round ** on his hand as she scraped her teeth against his member softly.

Elsword poked her wetness moving her panties to the side. Rena let out a moan sending a small vibration throughout his whole body. Elswoird moaned loudly letting out a little precum inside her mouth. She gulped down what littled had seeped into her mouth continuing to lick and slurp her way trying tomake him reach his climax.

Elsword spanked her ** and she yelped taking her mouth off his length. "Please, spank me more! I've been soooo naughty!" she wiggled her has into his fingertips as he rubbed her **. He grinned feeling he should take over now and spanked her again.

Rena smiled moaning loudly as she was spanked repeatedly. Her wetness flowed like a river running down her thighs. Elsword smiled as her ** reddened and lifted her dress exposing her lower regions. She bit her lip in aticipation wanting his fingers inside her.

Elsword used his index finger to rub her folds slowly, feeling how wet she was under his touch. Rena moaned angrily wanting them inside not out. He slid it inside her warmth rubbing her walls with quickness. She nodded moaning loudly finally recieving what she wanted after being teased.

Elsword smiled adding his middle finger getting more and more of her sweet nectar on his hand. Rena arched her back as much as she could from her bent over position biting her lip. He rubbed inside her making sure she was wet enough before adding a third finger. She welcomed it with a gasp nodding hard, she usually hurt at this but this time was different somehow.

She wiggled slamming her hips upon his hand trying to get the maximum pleasure she could recieve beofre begging for his d*ck. "Elsword! I can't take it anymore! Give me your ** please!" she yelled unable to control the colume of her voice anymore as she laid on her back awaiting his length. She spread her lips for him so he could enter in one shot.

Elsword nodded rubbing his member before slamming it deep inside her cave. Rena's eyes widened in pleasure at taking in all of him. Elsword thrusted inside her frantically grunting lowly. She recovered her breatha nd open her mouth wanting to be kissed.

Elsword put his lips on hers using his tongue to lick wildly inside her mouth. Rena dug her nails into his back urging him to go harder inside her.  
12/20/2012

He yelped inside her mouth drilling deep inside her cavern. She licked back at his tongue biting it gently sucking on it.

Elsword felt his ** build up and began to ram inside her faster. Rena kissed him rougher digging her nails more putting light scratches onto his back. Elsword held back on his c*m hitting deeper inside her licking inside her mouth. He felt her walls contract around his length as he hisone of her most sensitive spots.

They seperated the kiss looking into each others eyes speechlessly letting the other know they couldn't take anymore. Elsword and Rena both kissed each other passionately releasing their c*m. Her waves crashing down upon his member, his seed flowing inside her hole.

Elsword's body went limp as he feel on top of Rena breathing hard, a bridge of saliva forming between their tongues. Rena let out small breaths trying to catch them as she cligned onto Elsword hugging him tightly.

"Elsword...ya know...sometimes...I hate...that I love you so much..."

"Haha...Yeah...I know..I love you too..." Elsword embraced her tightly their body heat resonating filling up the whole treehouse.

"I love you too...Don't ever leave me..." Rena smiled resting her head upon his chest feeling content.

"You know I won't...not ever..." Elsword smiled back closing his eyes.

They both embraced until dawn, whispering sweet nothings in the others ear before falling asleep. Elsword felt like before he fell asleep he caught a glimpse of her halo and her angel wings before passing out...

~fin


End file.
